


The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you

by chonaku



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Porn, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, mostly showverse with elements from the book
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Les démons n’ont pas besoin de cœur. Littéralement. Il en va de même des anges, même si pour les besoins de la métaphore, on met moins souvent ce fait en avant. A ce moment-là, le cœur de Crowley commence à battre plus que nécessaire, plus qu’il est décemment supportable. Il ne comprend pas.(ou comment un simple « je t'aime » fait exploser le cerveau d'un démon).





	The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you

Lorsque Crowley ouvre les yeux, il les plisse à cause de la lumière et surtout de la silhouette à contre jour d’Aziraphale, dos rond, livre ouvert. Voir Aziraphale lire est tout aussi familier que de voir des canards nager, les humains respirer et les démons sentir le soufre. Cependant, Aziraphale lisant dans son lit garde encore son vernis de nouveauté, malgré les quelques mois déjà écoulés depuis l’Apocannulée. Crowley n’a pas besoin de vérifier l’heure pour savoir qu’il s’agit d’une lecture nocturne. Aziraphale ne partage pas sa passion vieille de plusieurs centaines de siècles pour le sommeil, alors oui, parfois il cède à la tentation et ouvre un livre avant que le soleil soit levé. Doucement, Crowley glisse derrière l’ange, passe ses bras autour de son ventre, puis lit par-dessus l’épaule. L'ange n’en semble pas étonné ou troublé. Crowley se surprend même à ne pas le regretter, se concentrant davantage sur la chaleur du corps d’Aziraphale contre lui alors qu’il récite un passage du livre. 

\- « Il m’aime, dit-il après une pause, je sais qu’il m’aime... Je le flatte beaucoup, cela se comprend. Je trouve un étrange plaisir à lui dire des choses que certes je serais désolé d’avoir dites. »

L’ange se tourne vers lui. Il lui offre un petit sourire avec des brins de tendresse et d’amusement qui pétillent sur son visage, dans son sourire, dans ses yeux clairs. Là encore, c’est extrêmement familier et nouveau à la fois. Un peu comme une bouteille de vin qu’on goûte de nouveau après un siècle de sommeil. Il l’a fait. C’est agréable.

\- Tu devrais lire plus souvent à voix haute, Crowley.  
\- Lire, ce n’est pas mon truc, l’angelot. Même du Oscar Wilde, rétorque-t-il en faisant une petite moue, comme une grimace.

\- Pourtant, il me semble t’avoir entendu réciter du Shakespeare à la perfection, lance l’ange avec un petit hochement de tête évocateur, un rire à peine déguisé dans son sourire. 

Crowley soupire avec une lassitude qui n’est pas pleinement sincère. Les commissures de ses lèvres se lèvent légèrement et sa langue claque. Il siffle les vers de mémoire avec douceur.

\- Tu parles de ça ? « Te comparerai-je à quelque jour d’été ? Tu es bien plus aimable et bien plus tempéré. Des vents rudes secouent les doux bourgeons de mai. Et le bail estival bien vite est achevé. »

Aziraphale rayonne du plaisir de l’être qui a eu exactement ce qu’il désire.  
Sans agacement, les yeux de Crowley se teintent d’une tendresse centenaire, sa bouche masquant à peine son propre amusement. 

\- Je continue ? 

Il caresse le ventre de l’ange, plissant la chemise de nuit bleu clair sans jamais glisser ses doigts dedans pour toucher la peau. Il n’en a jamais ressenti le besoin. Les joues rouges, Aziraphale fait une petite mimique ravie en penchant légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Je t’en prie, mon cher, répond-il avec enthousiasme. 

Un bref mouvement secoue ses épaules. Il laisse de côté son livre, non sans marquer la page. Ensuite, il caresse les doigts de Crowley pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il n’y a pas de quoi s’attarder dessus, ni laisser les minutes s’allonger comme de la pâte à crêpe. Est-ce que la pâte à crêpe s’allonge ? 

\- « Quelque fois, trop fort, l’œil du soleil irradie. Ou bien, fréquemment, son teint doré s’obscurcit. Et vient le temps où toute beauté se flétrit. Par malheur ou par le cours changeant de la vie. Mais ton été ne perdra jamais son éclat. De même, ta beauté ne disparaîtra pas. Enfin, jamais la mort ne te possédera. »

\- Ce qui semble facile puisque nous sommes immortels, commente l’ange avec un brin d’humour, tout sourire.

\- Et que nos deux anciens camps n’ont pas encore compris la supercherie, réplique aussitôt Crowley sur le même ton.

Les démons n’ont pas de regrets. C’est contraire à leur nature intrinsèque. Cependant, des petites épines se glissent ici et là alors que le sourire de son interlocuteur s’effondre comme la tour de Babel (elle n’était pas si solide que ça de toute façon).

\- « Pas encore ? » Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Crowley. Jamais. S’il-te-plaît, dit rapidement Aziraphale d’une voix blanche. Ce serait terrible si c’était le cas, ils sauront parfaitement comment te détruire. 

Le visage du démon se ferme un instant alors qu’un mince sifflement s’échappe de ses lèvres. Il suffirait de peu pour que l’odeur des livres brûlés refasse surface. Il préfère serrer davantage son compagnon. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Ils ne savent rien de la dernière prédiction d’Agnès. Et s’ils en savaient quelque chose, ils n’auraient de toute façon pas assez d’imagination pour percer notre plan. D’une certaine façon, on est légèrement plus compétent qu’eux.

\- Bien sûr... oh juste ciel, ça veut dire qu’il y a encore plus incompétent que nous ?

\- Il faut croire, mon ange, répond avec malice Crowley.

Les deux se regardent à peine quelques secondes avant d’éclater ensemble de rire. Ils n’ont pas besoin d’échanger davantage. Chacun revoit la confrontation de l’autre avec le camp adverse. Un regard suffit pour que tout revienne. Aziraphale baisse la tête en riant, avant de la relever et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux, jaunes, du démon. Finalement, son rire s’éteint et il ne reste plus que son sourire. Son visage affiche une grande douceur, sa bouche se plisse et il fait un petit mouvement de la tête, avant de dire finalement :

\- Je t’aime, tu sais. 

Sa voix est basse, c’est celle des secrets dévoilés et des confessions nocturnes. Le genre de ton qui peut ébranler tout un monde. Crowley écarquille les yeux pendant un laps de temps qui pourrait bien correspondre à une minute ou une heure.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Aziraphale paraît soudain très embarrassé, comme la fois où un groupe de bonnes sœurs est parvenu à franchir la porte de sa boutique pour mieux chercher des livres à donner aux nécessiteux. Parce qu’apparemment, le bouche à oreille a oublié de préciser qu’aucun livre ne sort jamais de la librairie et que la collection de bibles est plus un rassemblement de coquilles que d’écrits saints (Crowley le sait pour avoir entendu le catalogue complet des fautes de la bouche du collectionneur plusieurs fois en deux siècles).

L’ange détourne un instant le regard, l’air incertain. Puis, il rouvre la bouche, la voix douce et pleine d’un sentiment palpable. Crowley n’entend qu’elle dans le silence de la chambre tandis que la lumière et les ombres accentuent les traits d’Aziraphale.

\- Je t’aime, Crowley. Je suis heureux d’être ici, avec toi. 

\- Oh… vraiment ? articule avec difficulté le démon, les joues d’une intense couleur écarlate. 

Un mélange de confusion et de peine se peint sur le visage de l’ange, creusant les rides autour des yeux et au creux du front.

\- Evidemment… en douterais-tu ? demande-t-il avec une voix qui craque légèrement, l’incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Non, je suis juste surpris, répond le démon en haussant les épaules, l'air détaché.

\- Je vois, commente son interlocuteur avec une petite pointe amère sous la tristesse.

Il se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard, l'air soudain un peu perdu et trop sérieux.

\- Je sais que j’ai pu te dire des choses désagréables et que nous n’en avons pas reparlé depuis…

\- Hé, tu n’as rien dit de différent que les autres fois où nous nous sommes trouvé des divergences d’opinion. Et regarde nous, six mille ans plus tard… tadaaa ! 

D’un coup brusque, Crowley soulève ses mains pour englober en un seul geste la chambre et surtout eux, près de la lampe qui jette des ombres. Un petit sourire éclôt sur le visage de l'ange, même s'il reste silencieux.

\- Pas un tadaaa. Là, j’avoue, tu me déçois profondément, siffle Crowley faussement agacé et commençant réellement à s’inquiéter.

\- Tu m’en vois tellement navré, mon cher, répond Aziraphale avec une ironie complice, un rire dans son sourire, dans les rides de son visage et le mouvement de ses épaules.

Crowley le lui rend, mais son regard scrute toujours le moindre changement d’expression, attentif au moindre détail. Puis, Aziraphale se retourne et le démon écarquille à nouveau les yeux lorsque la main vient se poser sur sa joue. Finalement, l’ange lève l’autre main pour pouvoir tenir le visage de Crowley dans le creux de celles-ci. 

Certains gestes prennent par surprise, d'autres encore donnent l'impression d'ouvrir des choses bien gardées dans des recoins obscures de l’esprit. Lorsqu'il sent les paumes sur ses joues, Crowley sait parfaitement qu'elles n'ont jamais été aussi rouges. Les doigts de l'ange caressent doucement ses tempes et ses oreilles, avec une légèreté presque hésitante. Aziraphale semble peu au fait qu'il vient d’assécher la gorge du démon, ou alors il s'en moque. Il est bien trop occupé à le regarder avec tendresse, bien trop occupé à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. 

Les démons n’ont pas besoin de cœur. Littéralement. Il en va de même des anges, même si pour les besoins de la métaphore, on met moins souvent ce fait en avant. A ce moment-là, le cœur de Crowley commence à battre plus que nécessaire, plus qu’il est décemment supportable. Il ne comprend pas.

L’espace d’un instant, l’hésitation se lit sur le visage de l’ange qui se mord la lèvre. Il inspire profondément avant de tenter :

\- Plus sérieusement, Crowley, je veux que tu saches que tu es important. Comme tu l’as dit, nous nous connaissons depuis six millénaires et… tu es… tu as toujours été là. Enfin, il y a bien entendu des décennies voire des siècles où nous ne nous sommes pas croisés, dont cette fois où… enfin peu importe. Je suis heureux de t’avoir à mes côtés depuis si longtemps…

Aziraphale s’interrompt, se racle la gorge et baisse la tête alors que Crowley se sent incapable d’articuler le moindre mot. Un silence drapé de non-dits tombe. Les mains se détachent lentement du visage. Des rides d’inquiétude et d’incertitude se creusent davantage sur le visage de l’ange.

Ce simple fait force Crowley à réagir malgré la résistance acharnée dont fait preuve son corps. 

\- Mon ange, tu n’as pas à faire ça, tu sais… siffle-t-il avec douceur, le visage grave.

Le concerné ramène ses mains contre lui sans que Crowley les saisisse, puis évite son regard. 

\- Evidemment que je le sais, dit-il d’un ton pincé en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… cela me semble important de le dire aux vues de… certaines de nos discussions. 

\- L’angelot, je te dis que c’est rien de ce que tu m’as déjà dit, crache Crowley avec un accent exaspéré. 

Il secoue la tête, les épaules soudain tendues, puis se fige quand il voit une expression pensive et chagrine sur le visage de son ami, les épaules qui s’abaisse, le regard qui continue de fuir. Crowley claque la langue, secoue la tête, puis soupire avant de se pencher vers l’ange. Il pose avec douceur ses mains sur ses épaules. 

\- Aziraphale, je t’ai dit qu’une fois dans les étoiles, je n’aurais pas une seule pensée pour toi. Tu te souviens ? demande-t-il avec une douceur renouvelée. 

Un souffle faible se fait entendre si on y prête l’oreille et qu’aucun bruit extérieur ne vient perturber le silence, ce qui est heureusement le cas dans cette chambre. C’est une pièce spacieuse et confortable. Le genre qu’on aime avoir seulement pour dormir, avec deux rangées de livres et des esquisses accrochées au mur, un endroit plongé dans un clair-obscur perpétuel, avec un grand lit de soie noire. Cependant, ce n’est pas là où on attend des confessions et des révélations, des petits mots monosyllabiques à double tranchant. 

\- Oui… 

\- Et tu sais que c’est faux. Je n’ai pas fait mes bagages pour Alpha du Centaure, tu as pu le voir. Enfin l’entendre, je ne sais pas si tu pouvais réellement me voir dans ton état… 

Il n’aime pas évoquer le bar, se souvenir de ce vide, du goût âcre qui lui a serré la gorge avant qu’il ne voit l’image translucide d’Aziraphale. Au moins traverser les flammes dans sa voiture s’est avéré plus jouissif et surtout, moins douloureux. 

Cependant, tout chez l’ange lui indique que ce n’est pas le moment d’éviter des souvenirs désagréables. 

\- Crowley, j’y ai cru… tu as toujours dit que tu ne me mentiras jamais… je sais que tu es… mais j’ai vraiment cru que ce serait la dernière fois qu’on se verrait... souffle l’ange d’une voix faible qui tremble à chaque syllabe. 

\- Ngk, claque le démon avec toute l’éloquence du serpent qu’on vient de frapper plusieurs fois contre un mur. 

Un long sifflement se fait entendre jusqu’à ce qu’il mette la main sur sa bouche, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils parlent de ça maintenant. En fait, ces derniers mois, ils ont à peine parlé de l’Avant, poursuivant leur quotidien, à la fois nouveau et familier.  
La librairie s’est révélée intacte comme la Bentley. Ils sont sortis pour voir des concerts, des expositions et même quelques films, appréciant chaque seconde de répit comme une libération. Cependant, avant tout ça, avant même leurs procès par leur camp respectif,  
Aziraphale lui a pris la main. Il l’a fait dans le bus en partance pour Oxford, celui qui les a ramenés à Londres. Il en a fait de même dans les semaines qui ont suivi, avec réserve et hésitation. Pourtant, il n’a pas un « tu vas trop vite pour moi » gravé quelque part dans un coin de son crâne, enfoui assez profondément pour que l’amertume soit juste diffuse. Crowley si. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il a mis du temps avant de prendre l’initiative, juste assez pour que toucher la main ne soit plus exceptionnel, pour que les mots ne brûlent plus.  
Le reste s’est passé lentement, goutte par goutte, geste par geste, jusqu’à ce qu’ils en soient à ce point. 

Crowley refuse d’appeler ça un retour en arrière. 

Après un claquement de doigt, ses lunettes noires reposent sur son nez, tamisant la lumière, dissimulant ses yeux, sans pour autant adoucir la ligne dure de sa mâchoire.  
Une surprise choquée passe un instant sur le visage d’Aziraphale, avant qu’il demande sur un ton presque réprobateur: 

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire ?  
\- C’est à toi de me le dire.  
\- Que t’arrive-il enfin ? s’écrie l’ange avec exaspération, sur le point de perdre patience. 

Crowley baisse la tête, se disant avec tout le sérieux du monde, qu’il est trop sobre pour ce moment. Il aurait dû convoquer une bouteille de grand cru avec ses lunettes. Sa gorge est sèche, serrée et il s’éloigne un peu de l’ange, le dos rond, les bras croisés. Sourcils froncés, Aziraphale le regarde avec des braises de colère qui ne demande qu’à s’embrasser.  
Il lui a dit qu’il l’aime, qu’il est heureux d’être ici.  
Crowley soupire et cette fois, c’est lui qui évite le regard de l’autre. 

\- C’est la première fois que tu me dis ça, dit-il d’une voix basse. 

\- J’en suis conscient répond l’ange, l’agacement cédant la place à un sentiment incertain, pensif. Je pensais que tu le savais. 

\- Evidemment que je le sais, je ne suis pas idiot ! s’exclame Crowley en se redressant. 

Le visage d’Aziraphale se tord l’espace d’un instant, les mains tremblent, ainsi que les lèvres. Cela peut être de la tristesse, de la colère ou les deux. 

\- Alors pourquoi cette attitude ?

Sa gorge est encore une fois sèche et serrée. Il essaie de se convaincre que le goût amer sur sa langue est celui d’un vieux vin américain ou de l’eau de javel (même si un français répondrait que le second est buvable par rapport au premier). 

\- Tu as commencé à me dire… tous ces trucs-là, ça m’a embrouillé. Tu t’excuses et je ne sais pas pourquoi… quoique, enfin si, je sais mais… mais tu saisis même pas ça ! bafouille Crowley, tout en sifflant. 

\- Je ne saisis même pas quoi ? 

\- Tout ce que tu as pu me dire, c’est rien par rapport à… quand ta librairie a brûlé et que je ne te sentais plus. Quand tu m’as dit que si je ne trouvais pas une solution, tu ne me parlerais plus jamais… là, ça a vraiment fait mal. 

Inconsciemment, il se recroqueville, le visage fermé. soudain silencieux. Au même instant, Aziraphale écarquille les yeux, les iris tremblants. Une profonde tristesse se grave sur son visage, s’y installe dans chaque pan, chaque recoin. 

\- Oh Crowley… souffle l’ange d’une voix saturée d’émotions, d’odeurs et d’images. 

Etre immortel n’implique pas d’avoir une bonne mémoire, bien au contraire, l’afflux continuel d’information demande un tri sélectif constant et les informations qui restent sont toujours les plus essentielles, les plus primordiales. Il n’a jamais besoin de se concentrer pour retrouver un souvenir avec l’ange. Ils viennent toujours par vague: une aile d’un blanc éclatant qui l’abrite de la première pluie, le goût salé des huîtres, l’odeur apaisante des vieux livres, un rire joyeux plein de chaleur, la froideur du flacon contenant l’eau bénite.  
Crowley avale difficilement sa salive. Aziraphale esquisse un geste, puis se ravise, sans que le démon en perde une miette. 

\- Je suis désolé, reprend-il avec douceur, ce qui provoque un râle de frustration de la part du démon qui s’étale contre le mur avec force, sans se soucier de la douleur. 

Le cri part de ses entrailles pour se fracasser contre le mur, se déverser dans toute la pièce. Il contient toute l’exaspération de ces derniers instant, envers l’ange, envers lui-même. Crowley sent la colère coulant dans ses veines et l’expulse avec tout ce qu’il ne peut pas dire, tout ce qu’il ne peut pas admettre, ce qui reste encore à creuser, tout au fond. Pendant ce temps, Aziraphale soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Cependant, quand il les repose sur Crowley, la tendresse et la confusion se disputent la place avec l’exaspération.  
Le démon le voit quand il se redresse, quand les mots tentent encore de sortir, inhabituellement malhabiles. 

\- Ecoute… moi aussi ! Je veux dire, moi aussi, je suis désolé, moi aussi, je… je t’.... Enfin, tu vois ! E-et c’est bon, on peut en rester là, c’est bien non, ça ? Je veux dire, en rester là. Pour de bon. 

\- Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien… tente Aziraphale avec calme, tout en gesticulant légèrement, de toute évidence mal à l’aise.

\- Je vais. Très. Bien. Merci de ton angélique sollicitude, répond Crowley, tout en se morigénant d’être aussi agressif. 

Il ne veut plus. Il ne supporte pas de savoir Aziraphale dans un état pareil, surtout par rapport à lui. Il sait que c’est normal pour un démon de semer au minimum le trouble et il s’est fait un plaisir de répandre la frustration en masse, de la faire fructifier pour que les hommes soient tentés. Cependant, blesser Aziraphale est quelque chose qui fait monter un goût âcre de pomme pourrie et de cendres dans sa bouche. 

\- Et que tu étais heureux… 

\- C’est le cas. Encore une fois… attends, quoi ? 

Derrière les verres des lunettes, les yeux jaunes s’élargissent. Crowley ouvre la bouche, laissant échapper un bruit incompréhensible, la referme. Finalement, il se rapproche de l’ange qui semble bien abattu, tête et épaules basses, les mains bougeant à peine. 

\- Et que tu ne m’en veuilles plus… ou pas. Je ne sais pas non plus à vrai dire, souffle-t-il. Oh, c’est tellement embarrassant, je ne sais pas quoi dire. 

Crowley prend garde de museler tout commentaire sur les anges, les démons, la nature et toutes ces choses qu’il le renvoie à sa propre situation actuelle tout aussi embarrassante. A la place, il souffle d’une voix basse: 

\- Cela a l’air de te travailler depuis un moment. 

La tension fuit ses muscles ou, plus précisément, prend une autre forme, change de peau. Il manque de porter la main au visage. A la place, il se penche vers l’ange, une inquiétude sourde marquant ses traits. 

\- Je suis heureux, Aziraphale. J’ai… je l’ai jamais autant été. C’est pour ça que j’ai dit que tu n’étais pas obligé de me dire toutes ces choses.  
\- C’est important pour moi de savoir que je prend bien soin de toi, déclare Aziraphale d’une voix plus assurée en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. 

Crowley y lit quelque chose qu’il a rarement vu aussi nettement, quelque chose qui le fait rougir encore plus qu’auparavant. Il sait qu’il n’a pas besoin de respirer, pourtant, il se surprend à chercher de l’air, se demander pourquoi sa bouche est aussi sèche. Aziraphale ne lui apprend rien. L’ange a toujours eu ces petits gestes, mimiques et regards qui rendaient nul et non avenu tout ce qu’il pouvait dire sur ce qui les séparait. Alors Crowley ne comprend pas comment les mots ont autant de facilité à gratter à l’intérieur de son crâne, à rouvrir ce qu’il pensait avoir complètement enfoui.  
Encore une fois, Crowley réalise qu’il est réellement trop sobre pour cette discussion.  
Il se concentre sur le visage rouge de l’ange, essayant de rassembler les mots, de les agencer correctement voire de les trier par ordre alphabétique, quoique non, ça ne servirait à rien à ça. Il ravale un « pourquoi, tu as des doutes ? » sarcastique qui manque de traverser ses lèvres, il en fait de même pour cette boule dans la gorge et ce qui pique ses yeux. 

\- Je t’en ai jamais vraiment voulu, tu sais, admet-il avec maladresse. Enfin, tu m’as bien agacé parfois. Souvent même. Mais j’ai été un ange, je sais comment ils sont là-haut.

Un éclat de surprise passe sur les traits de l’ange, avant qu’un soulagement évident prenne sa place sans ménagement. Aziraphale lui sourit à nouveau avec douceur. Il bouge des épaules, comme pour esquisser un geste, avant de s’arrêter net. Il ne reprend que lorsque Crowley tend sa main ouverte, renfermant ses doigts autour de la paume. 

Si les anges peuvent sentir l’amour autour d’eux, les démons se sont spécialisés dans l’art de reconnaître les désirs, de décrypter les envies les plus enfouies ou les plus sombres. Après tout, induire en tentation, même d’une façon démodée digne du XIVème siècle, implique le fait de connaître les failles de l’âme de la cible. Crowley s’est rarement concentré sur Aziraphale. Ils ont aussi rarement autant parlé de ce genre de chose sans au moins quelques litres d’alcool dans les veines. On parle très peu des grandes révélations qui arrivent de manière inattendue aux heures les plus calmes. 

C’est une erreur.

Oh les conséquences ne sont jamais catastrophiques à quelques exceptions près, mais au moins, y penser permet de se préparer à ce qu’on ne soupçonne pas. 

\- Tu as d’autres choses à dire, constate Crowley d’une voix blanche.

L’ange secoue la tête d’un air sérieux, se mordant la lèvre avant de dire doucement: 

\- Et toi ? 

\- Oui, je crois que je suis vraiment trop sobre. 

Les deux s’esclaffent en même temps, alors que Crowley serre davantage la main d’Aziraphale, comme cette fameuse nuit à Oxford. 

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on est con, surtout ! 

Aziraphale fait mine de sursauter en prenant son air le plus outré, bien que son regard ne soit plus aussi terne, plus aussi triste. Au contraire, ses yeux pétillent. 

\- Crowley, est-ce bien nécessaire d’employer un tel langage ?  
\- D’accord, je suis absolument époustouflé par le niveau d’imbécilité crasse dont nous pouvons faire preuve. Cela te convient-il ?  
\- A peine, mais je sais qu’avec toi, je peux difficilement avoir mieux, lance avec acidité le concerné, un petit sourire ironique sur le point de naître. 

\- Des regrets ? dit Crowley comme une provocation, comme une demande. 

Le visage de l’ange se fait grave. 

\- Jamais. 

Le ton est celui des certitudes, le mot fait partie de ceux qui coupent. Oh pas dès la première utilisation, mais après plusieurs, répétées avec dextérité, à la bonne occasion, au bon moment. Le genre qui fait rompre toute défense, laissant de profondes entailles. Encore une fois, le démon peine à respirer alors que des larmes s’échappent de ses yeux, quelque chose s’agite dans sa gorge, sans qu’il sache pourquoi. Ses épaules tremblent, ainsi que que sa bouche. 

\- Crowley…  
\- C’est rien… je crois que… s’embrouille-t-il d’une voix tremblante.  
\- Mais enfin pourquoi… réplique l’ange effaré.  
\- Je pensais pas… que ça ferait… ça. Pas comme ça, parvient-il difficilement à articuler. 

Tête baissée, il se cache le visage dans sa main, sa bouche laisse s’échapper un soupir d’exaspération, puis un ricanement sans joie. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relèvent pour former un sourire cynique qui dévoile ses dents aiguisées. 

\- Tu dois me trouver tellement pathétique… commente-t-il en se frottant les yeux sans enlever ses lunettes. 

\- Exaspérant plutôt, réplique Aziraphale, absolument borné aussi. 

\- Hé, je suis encore un démon, ne m’oblige pas à parler de l’hôpital et de la charité, répond Crowley sans relever la tête, encore tout tremblant. 

Les démons n’ont pas besoin de sommeil et le Mal ne connaît pas de repos.  
Cependant, il se sent très fatigué, même si l’envahissante odeur s’affaiblit peu à peu.  
De toute façon, il est officiellement à son propre compte maintenant et il ne s’est jamais privé d’outrepasser les limites de ce qui est interdit ou non auparavant. 

\- Oh, comme tu viens de le souligner, tu es un démon, tu es machiavélique, sournois, irritant, susceptible et parfois, souvent même, incapable de penser sur le long terme.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la M25 allait prendre feu… marmonne le démon machiavélique et sournois d’un ton piteux. 

\- Chéri, tu colles de fausses pièces sur le sol et trois semaines plus tard, tu essaies toi-même de les décoller.  
\- Cela ne m’est arrivé qu’une fois ! réplique Crowley avec indignation en relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés, exagérant sa compétence par principe. 

La litanie d’Aziraphale continue, inflexible et interminable, ne se souciant pas des sillons creusés par les larmes. 

\- Tu es aussi irrévérencieux, excessif en tout, nerveux, colérique, râleur, parfois tes manières sont épouvantables et je pourrais continuer encore toute la nuit. Mais en aucun cas, je te trouve pathétique. Au contraire, en dépit de tous tes défauts, je te trouve incroyable. 

Malgré lui, un sourire passe soudain sur le visage du démon et un brin de son habituelle ironie refait surface: 

\- Pourtant, croire, c’est ton boulot, l’angelot.

Le ton s’est fait plus mordant que d’ordinaire ou alors Crowley a clairement mésestimé l’impact de la discussion sur son compagnon. Dans les deux cas, il soupire, le regard las. 

\- Crowley, s’il te plaît, ne joues plus à ça… 

Pendant un instant, le démon reste silencieux. Son regard coule du visage de l’ange à ces deux mains qui sont toujours jointes. Il sourit et promène des doigts hésitants sur les phalanges d’Aziraphale, scrutant sa réaction. Constatant l’air attendri et les joues rouges, le geste se fait plus assuré et surtout plus tendre. Du temps s’écoule lentement, assez pour qu’une douzaine de petits sabliers soit bien remplis. 

\- Pardonne-moi. C’est encore… difficile ce genre de discussion.  
\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n’est pas facile pour moi non plus, tu dois t’en douter…  
\- Merci, souffle le démon, d’autres mots à peine dissimulés dans son ton. 

Aziraphale lui sourit avec douceur, avant de pointer les lunettes noires, sans s’avancer davantage. 

\- Puis-je … ? 

Surpris, Crowley répond avec un temps de retard, d’une voix à peine plus forte, mais en hochant positivement la tête. 

\- Oui, vas-y. 

Son compagnon retire délicatement les lunettes, les rangeant miraculeusement sur la table de chevet après avoir fait quelques signes. Il semble remarquer pour la première fois les traces laissées par les larmes. De sa main libre, il passe ses doigts sur sa joue avec plus d’hésitation que tout à l’heure. Crowley est conscient qu’il suffirait qu’il fasse un geste pour que l’ange s’arrête aussitôt. Qu’il l’a déjà fait avant, que c’était encore trop nouveau pour être supportable. Là, il se laisse porter par le contact sur son visage, plisse puis ferme les yeux. L’odeur d’Aziraphale lui chatouille les narines, tandis qu’il apprécie le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il parvient enfin à respirer, prenant de grandes bouffées d’air chaud qui lui évoque les après-midi paisibles dans l’arrière boutique de la librairie. Celles où il s’endort sur le vieux sofa, le bruit des pages qui tournent comme seule musique. 

Là, il perçoit son propre cœur, le pouls de l’ange, la manière dont il respire. Sa tête lourde glisse et se retrouve contre l’épaule d’Aziraphale dont les caresses se concentrent maintenant sur la nuque. Par un réflexe qui lui est étranger, Crowley cale davantage son visage contre le cou de l’ange, y déposant un léger baiser. Le démon soulève difficilement sa main libre. Après quelques secondes de suspension maladroite, elle se pose sur les boucles blanches, les caressant comme s’il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il embrasse de nouveau le cou, puis en fait de même pour la joue, ce qui provoque un petit rire de plaisir chez Aziraphale. Celui-ci délie ses doigts de la main de Crowley pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et le tenir contre lui. Le démon soupire de contentement, sentant le reste de tension se dissiper comme le brouillard sur Londres, une fois tous les deux siècles.  
Cette simple action adoucit encore plus le visage de l’ange. Il dépose de légers baisers sur la peau du démon avec douceur, sans se soucier de son rougissement persistant. Crowley s’accroche à son bras, ses doigts resserrés glissent sur la chemise de nuit alors qu’il rend chaque baisers, constatant avec plaisir que les joues pâles prennent une teinte écarlate à leur tour. Un petit rire s’échappe de sa bouche, avant qu’il pose son front contre celui d’Aziraphale, caressant son visage du pouce, son autre main fourrageant toujours ses cheveux doux. Les yeux clairs s’ouvrent de surprise, avant de s’adoucir, accentuant le bleu pâle des iris, chassant la nuance grise qu’il observe habituellement. L’ange bat des cils, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le tatouage sur la tempe, retraçant les courbes du serpent d’encre, y formant des cercles apaisants. Les paupières de Crowley se ferment alors qu’un sourire se trouve toujours sur ses lèvres. L’envie de dormir est toujours là, latente, mais il veut rester ainsi, sentir Aziraphale contre lui et les effluves de vieux livres qui le suivent partout. Les épaules s’affaissent et sa main se réfugie contre le cou de son compagnon. Ils s’embrassent avec douceur plusieurs fois, se caressent autant, s’étreignent encore quand ils se réfugient sous les draps. Les bras serrés autour d’Aziraphale, il fourre sa tête contre son cou après un dernier baiser, ne se lassant pas des caresses dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. 

\- Dors bien, très cher, murmure l’ange avec affection.  
\- Bonne lecture, à demain…répond-il sur le même ton, les paupières closes, appréciant d’avoir son compagnon si proche, savourant chaque seconde avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
